The Lonely World We Live In
by The Crimson Red Rose
Summary: Kyoko and Kuon were married happily until Kuon gets into a car crash. Now that Kuon is dead Kyoko has to deal with grief and a child. Sho on the other hand has married the girl of his dreams, Rin and with her help Kyoko and him have become close friends.
1. The 1 Year Anniversary

**Sorry, I wrote this at ten it probably isn't very good. I got the idea from the story "**Semper Fidelis**" a Skip Beat fan fiction****. ****It is really good. All of you people should read it. I hope you enjoy.**

It rained and poured that day, but despite that three figures stood there, hovering over a grave in an empty graveyard. Black iron gates stood behind them. The dull trees and muddy grass were the only plants around. Barely any color could be detected in the gloomy scene. Dark dreary clouds blocked any light from entering. The only sound that could be heard was the soft crying from the young girl, rain slowly falling, and wind creaking the gates. A tiny clear umbrella hung over two of the figures, Sho and Rin. Kyoko let the rain pour around her. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. She held a white handkerchief to her eyes, unable to stop the tears.

The grave bellow them read Kuon Hizuri. A bouquet of red roses upon the grave, was the only color in the dark and cloudy scene. Today marked the first year anniversary of Kuon's death. Wrapped around Kyoko's tiny finger was a ring that she had always cherished and refused take off. Engraved into the ring was eternally loved, eternally love.

Sho and Kyoko had out aside their differences long ago and became more like brother and sister. And Sho had finally found his princess, Rin. They had gotten married roughly two years ago around time Kyoko had also gotten married to the fairy prince of her dreams, Kuon.

Sho warped his arm around Kyoko. She leaned into his shoulder and cried. Rin tried to hard smile, and hide the sadness that threatened to consume her very being. Rin and Kyoko had been close friends over the past years. Kyoko had always there to support them, but now it was their turn to support Kyoko. This last year was rough on Kyoko, who always tried so hard to pretend to be strong. No matter how hard she tried inside of her was tiny, weak girl who cried all day long. Today was the one day, Kyoko let herself be that girl. It pained Rin more than anything else to see her friend like this. The smile Kyoko always had disappeared since Kuon's death. Nothing should be sad enough to make Kyoko cry. She had been through enough hardships.

"Kuon..." Kyoko whispered sadly. She closed her eyes and felt the ghost of his hand touch her cheek just like it always had.

It continued to pour rain. Kyoko hardly acknowledged it. Tears still streamed down her cheek until there were no more tears to cry. Kyoko felt only the emptiness in her shrinking heart. Almost if someone had punched a hole in her heart and it could not be filled with anything that was still breathing in this dark and cruel world. The emptiness, no the lonesomeness threatened to consume her tiny heart, that could only bare, so much more pain. More than anything she wanted the never ending emptiness to be filled and pain to stop hurting.

"Please return to me," she wished, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sho whispered, "Don't worry we're here for you. We'll get through this together like we always have." He tried his hardest to smile for her. He and Rin turned away from the grave and started to walk away.

"Eternally loved, Eternally love," she whispered to the empty gray sky before turning her back to the grave. She walked away slowly and longingly.

Half way across the empty graveyard, a ghostly figure stood and watched her turn away from the grave. He whispered solemnly, "I love you Kyoko. Please be happy without me," Tears welled up in his eyes and he disappeared into the gloomy and dreary background.

As months went by the red roses never wilted or shriveled up. Not even a singular petal fell. It watched over the grave and protected it. Just like Kyoko's and Kuon's never-ending love. The love that could never be broken or touched even after death.

**Sorry, it is really short. Please tell me what you think. Few questions for you.**

**Should I continue this?**

**Should I write parts about Kyoko dealing with Kuon's death?**

**Should I add parts with Julia and Kuu?**

**Should make Kyoko pregnant? **

**How long are you pregnant before the baby is born?**

**Should I turn this into a story about Kyoko's daughter?**


	2. 1 year ago

**Sorry, for the long wait I had the horrible disease Writer's Block. It is a very serious and deadly disease. Anyhoo, other notes:**

**Kami-sama is the Japanese word for God.**

**Ren did reveal his past even though it is not mentioned. **

**I realize that the phrase "me and Rin" is incorrect, but that is how Sho would talk. He doesn't care about that "stupid" grammar rule. **

1 year ago…

Kyoko smiled a bright and cheerful smile. Today went perfectly. Her new drama was going well. She was finally getting settled down with Kuon. Oto-san had visited last week. Kuon was going to be in a movie that was going to be translated and watched all around the world. She had plans to cook Kuon his favorite dish. She was so happy she just want to yell it out to the world. She thought she had finally found her happily ever after, but then she got that call. Her body didn't. It refused to process the information being thrown at her. It was a joke, right. That couldn't possibly happen. Not to her Kuon. She must have heard it wrong. Yeah, that was it, she heard him wrong. Her mind slowly functioned again.

"I'm sorry, Sawara-san, but I think I heard you incorrectly. I thought you said Kuon, as in my Kuon, was in the hospital," Kyoko responded.

"That is what I said, Hizuri-san," Sawara said.

"No, no. You must be mistaken there is no way Kuon is in the hospital and on his death-bed." "Hizuri-san I assure you this isn't a mistake."

"But it has to be. It just has to be. This can't be happening. He can't be dying. I can't. I can't live without him," her voice faded off into a whisper.

"It was quite a shock for us too, Hizuri-san, but he has asked for you to be there before… before he takes his last breaths."

Tears started pouring out her eyes as she ran as fast as she could towards the hospital. Sho and Rin were driving to work when they saw Kyoko running down the street while sobbing. Sho and Rin pulled up next to her.

"Is anything wrong, Kyoko?" Rin asked.

"I need to get there. He's dying." She said between breaths, "Can you take me there?" Her eyes plead for them to accept. Rin unlocked the door and Kyoko hurriedly got in.

"Where are we going Kyoko?" Rin asked.

"The hospital," she stated quickly.

The drive was only a few minutes, but they were silent the whole drive. The gloomy atmosphere hung heavily. Kyoko kept on fidgeting. Before Sho even stopped the car she jumped out. She ran the room, and sure enough, there was Kuon. He was hooked up to various medical machinery including an oxygen mask. Kyoko ran to his side. She grasped his hand and sobbed. He turned his head slightly towards Kyoko and smiled a painful, but loving smile. The atmosphere was suffocating. All that could be heard was the slight beeping from the machinery, and the small girls crying. The president rested his hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I'm sorry," he whispered over and over, each time getting softer and softer. The machine beeped to match his heart rate. As it slowed as did the patient's heart. Beeeeeeeeeeep. The machinery went flat and the hand Kyoko desperately held on to become limp. Tears continued to fall. She declined to let go of the last hope she had. Kanea had to come and dragged her friend away.

As Kyoko was being dragged away, she looked at the limp body and whispered "You promised it won't hurt, but it still does." Before turning away. Her eyes stung from the tears. She put her head on her friend's shoulder and cried and cried until there were no more tears to cry. Sho and Rin had just managed to clear their schedules, informed Kyoko's manager of that she may have to clear Kyoko's schedules for a few days, and get past security. By the time they got there Kyoko had stopped crying. Rin insisted Sho see that she gets home. Before Sho or Kyoko could protest, Rin sent them a death glare and they quickly closed their mouths.

As they made their way to Kyoko's apartment Sho asked, "Are you okay?" He was concerned for her.]

"I guess. I think it really hasn't sunken in yet. I'm still half expecting him to be there when I get back."

"It's okay Kyoko. If you need anything me and Rin will always be there for you."

"Thanks. Really thanks for everything." She smiled sadly. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Sho left her on her doorstep and called Rin to tell her everything was okay. For now.

Kyoko walked into their, no her apartment. The lights were off and the apartment was pitch black. Once again, she was reminded that he wouldn't be there anymore for her. She turned on the pale yellow light in entryway and finally, couldn't take the memories of the time she spent with _him_. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Times she spent with him spun in her mind. She curled up into a ball and tried to give herself the security she lacked. She wanted to hear his melodic voice once more, feel his strong arms wrapped around her, and feel his soft lips against hers.

'Please Kami-sama one more time. One more time…' she begged.

'I don't want to feel this anymore,' she thought. 'Please let me go back to the days he was still with me. I don't care if still hates me. I won't care if he hated me for the rest of his life. As long as I could see his face again, and hear his voice…' Her voice slowly faded away. She cried herself to sleep. She had not the courage nor the energy to get up from the floor.

Kanea and Kyoko's manager, Kira, walked to the door and knocked. They weren't surprised that she didn't answer. Kanea flipped out her phone. She would never forgive Sho for what he did to Kyoko, but at times like this Sho was useful.

"Mo! Do you know where Kyoko's spare key is?"

"In the fairy house. Obviously where else would it be?"

"I don't know maybe under the doormat or in the flower-pot, like a normal person?"

"And Kyoko is normal?"

"tch," When Kanea came in Kyoko was still sprawled on the floor in her clothes from yesterday. Kira went to the kitchen with the groceries they brought. She started to cook breakfast. She loved to cook, but she wasn't as good as Kyoko. That's actually why she became Kyoko's manager. As soon as she found out the girl's talent, she begged the president to let her be Kyoko's manager. Kyoko would always give Kira lessons. Even though she was still nowhere near Kyoko's level, she was a fabulous cook. Kanea woke Kyoko up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had huge dark circles under her eyes. As soon as Kyoko woke up, she felt nausea. She ran to the bathroom. Kanea and Kira exchanged glances.

'Grief?' They wondered. They knew Kyoko would never drink, but just to make sure when Kyoko came back they asked "Kyoko did you drink?"

"Oh, good morning Kanea and Kira when did you get here? I'll go make breakfast for you," Kyoko said. She was obviously out of it, because Kira started making breakfast, ages ago.

"Mo! Kira is already making breakfast for you. Did you drink last night?" Kanea said.

"No. I should get ready for work. Sorry Kira for oversleeping and making you make breakfast for me." Kyoko bowed down in apology. Kyoko was perplexed by Kanea's earlier question.

"Get your head up, Kyoko. Too bad, unfortunately I cleared your schedule for the next few days, and before you say anything it is already done. Even if you did go, you are in no state to be acting and would be a bother with the others. Instead, you should focus on relaxing and get back to normal, so you can get back to work."

"Fine, Kira," Kyoko said as she sat down at the table with Kanea.

"Oh, by the way Kyoko, Maria is coming over soon, and president wanted to send you the message that Kuu and Julia Hizuri are coming to Japan in a few days," Kanea said. Kyoko instantly brightened up, but then her spirits dropped like a rock.

"What if they blame me for the accident? He was trying to pick me up. If I just walked. I shouldn't be so selfish. It's all my fault," Kyoko muttered.

Before she could continue Kanea and Kira simultaneous said, "It's not your fault!" Kanea continued, "I sure both of them won't blame you either." Kyoko smiled at her friend's vote of confidence. They continued to talk and eat breakfast. Kyoko who usually eats a lot of Kira's food, barely touched her food.

'Odd…' thought Kanea.

Half an hour later Maria, who was now a teenager came. They talked a few hours longer then took Kyoko out shopping to distract her. Kanea insisted that they would pay for Kyoko, she said it was an early birthday present from them, even though her birthday wasn't for another 6 months. They threw hundreds of outfits at Kyoko and insisted she try it on.

Back in America. Kuu and Julia were beyond heart-broken. When they had finally cried themselves out they prepared themselves to go to Japan. They promised each other that they would be strong in front of Kyoko. Whatever they were feeling, Kyoko was feeling 10 times more. She always tried to be strong and bottle everything inside of her so they needed to be strong. They boarded the plane the next day.

**Anyhoo, as you guessed Kyoko is pregnant! **

**IMPORTANT! (BELOW)**

**I do have away so Kuon isn't dead, but left because being with Kyoko would bring her danger! Should I use that or not?**

**Kanea X Yashiro or Kanea x Hiou **


	3. I will update soon!

Hi guys! I'm back! Eek! (Quickly doges multiply items being thrown at me) Please don't kill me! Please! I can't continue the story if I'm dead! Finally I'm safe…for now. Anyhow, I just here to tell the lot of you that I haven't given up on my stories. I'll probably update somewhere between end of December and middle of January depending on which story I'm more inspired to write. Sorry for not updating as often as promised! I had school, finals, family, and lack of good ideas. Really, they all sucked. Hehe. Sorry. I'll try to update more often, but sometimes I have absolutely no idea what to write.


End file.
